Seul
by Wirlestars
Summary: Des bruits de pas résonnent dans une ruelle vide. Aussi vide que la mémoire de l'homme, alors qu'il ne se pose qu'une question : pourquoi est-il seul ?


**Note**** :** Salut tout le monde, je poste aujourd'hui ( en faite en ce moment même je rajoute ceci _après_ l'avoir postée, mais qu'importe ) ma première histoire, et je n'ai pas envie de vous demander d'être indulgents donc n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews positives ou négatives, mais si vous le faites, s'il vous plait, expliquez ce qui vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs.  
>Et aussi pour les personnes ayant déjà lus l'histoire et qui sont revenus parce qu'ils ont vu qu'il y avait une mise à jour et qu'ils sont curieux, je n'ai pas modifiée le texte. J'ai juste rajouté une petite note. Sachez tout de même que rien ne vous empêche de la relire. Mais je ne vous force pas, je ne le peux pas de toute façon ;).<br>Au faite, je vous remercie d'avance pour les commentaires que vous allez ou avez posté, c'est très sympathique de votre part.

**Disclaimer** : **Tout les personnages, qu'ils soient réels ou fictifs, mentionnés dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas, ils sont la propriété de leurs auteurs respectifs, et les autres, ce sont des êtres humains donc je pense que vous vous en doutiez quand même.  
>Et évidemment, si cette histoire dérange, je la retirerai.<strong>

* * *

><p>C'est une nuit comme tant d'autres, celles où la lune est pleine, qu'elle se révèle dans toute sa splendeur aux yeux de ceux qui savent l'admirer et qu'aucun nuage ne la cache à la vue du monde. L'une de ces nuits où l'astre nocturne dessine les contours de la nuit, où ses rayons découpent des formes immobiles dans l'obscurité. Les seules ombres mouvantes de cette nuit sont celles des feuillages ou papiers agités par le vent. Mais à l'intérieur de ce décor grandeur nature évolue un homme.<p>

Seul, il erre sans but dans les rues sombres et sales de la ville. Pauvre âme en peine à la recherche de son salut.

Il déambule parmi les cadavres de bouteilles, cherchant une solution à ses tourments.

Il se questionne : pourquoi donc se sent-il si triste, si _seul_, si … incomplet ?

Non loin, le vent agite les branches d'un arbre, provoquant des craquements sinistres. Au même moment des oiseaux s'envolent en un bruissement d'aile. Un chat feule et la nuit se calme de nouveau. Le seul bruit présent est celui d'une respiration. L'homme est toujours là, mais il s'est stoppé.

Seul, il observe autour de lui, scrutant les ténèbres à la recherche de quelque chose ou peut être quelqu'un ?

Un murmure se fait entendre à quelques rues de là. Ce bruit lui rappelle une personne, mais qui est-ce ?

Il cherche des réponses : son cerveau est étrangement vide, il lui semble qu'il ne se souvient plus de rien au delà du moment où il s'est réveillé dans cette ruelle, et son cœur quant-à lui, paraît être enserré dans un étau qui se resserre à chaque respiration. Mais Bon Dieu, que lui arrive-t-il ?

Des éclats de voix lui parviennent mais il ne parvient pas à les comprendre. Sa tête l'élance, sa vue se brouille, il n'arrive plus à réfléchir, ses jambes menacent de le lâcher mais il sait, non il _sent _qu'il doit rejoindre ces voix. Mais pourquoi le monde tourne-t-il autant ? Et pourquoi ces personnes parlent-elles _si _fort ? Les voix se rapprochent et des bruits de pas se font entendre. Mais que disent-elles ? Il tombe à genoux et un râle lui échappe. Son cerveau tente de se souvenir : comment est-il arrivé ici ? Pourquoi est-il là ? Que s'est-il passé pour qu'il ne se souvienne plus de rien ? Les voix ne sont pas encore parvenues à lui mais sont corps lui hurle de _les_ retrouver.

Seul, il tente de se relever, mais il s'effondre de nouveau sur le sol. Sa respiration est erratique et il a l'impression d'étouffer.

Le sang bat à ses tempes au même rythme effréné que celui de son cœur. Sa migraine s'intensifie et un cri de douleur lui échappe. Les voix sont presque là.

Il se déconnecte doucement de la réalité, s'apprêtant à abandonner ses interrogations lorsqu'il les entend.

Les voix sont là, au bout de la rue. Elles braquent devant elles une lumière qui l'éblouit. Pendant qu'elles se rapprochent de lui, elles continuent de crier quelque chose. Elles ne l'ont pas encore vu et continuent de progresser. A cette distance, il peut estimer qu'ils sont trois mais une forme indistincte les suit. Leurs voix lui disent quelque chose mais quand il essaye d'y penser son mal de tête ne fais qu'augmenter. Les trois personnes ne sont plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui lorsqu'elles le voient. Elles se précipitent vers lui en hurlant. Ils ont tous l'air de dire la même chose mais même quand elles sont à côté de lui il ne parvient pas à saisir le sens de leurs paroles. Deux des silhouettes semblent être suivis d'une voix qu'il ne parvient pas à situer. Pourquoi lui et l'autre gars n'ont-ils pas de voix pour les accompagner ? Pourquoi doit-il _encore _être _seul ?_

Et soudain, la lumière se fait dans son esprit. Oui _pourquoi_ est-il seul ? Il ne devrait pas être seul. Où sont passé ceux qui devraient l'accompagner ? Où sont ses personnalités ? Voilà ce qui clochait : ils ont disparu. Le patron, le geek, le hippie, le panda, où sont-ils ? Pourquoi est-il Mathieu Sommet s'il n'a pas ses personnalités ? Il n'en sait rien. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait ici ni comment il y est arrivé, mais il sait une chose : il est _seul_.

C'est lorsque l'une des personnes présentes devant lui lui tapote la joue qu'il le reconnaît : Antoine est en face de lui avec derrière Nyo et Links. Il voit aussi Richard et Plectrum et comprend que c'est eux qu'il entend depuis tout à l'heure.

« Mathieu ! Mathieu ! Hé, mec ça va ? » Mathieu le fixa quelques secondes dans l'incompréhension la plus totale avant de lui répondre :

« Il sont partis vieux, ils sont partis...

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? Qui est parti ?

-J'les entends plus, tu comprends ? Je suis tout seul maintenant. Tout seul... »

Antoine échangea un regard avec Nyo et Links avant que ce dernier ne prenne la parole :

« T'es pas tout seul Mathieu. On est là nous. On va t'aider, on peut les chercher avec toi, essayer de les retrouver si tu veux.

-Vous feriez ça ? Demanda Mathieu d'une petite voix

- Évidement, cette fois-ci ce fut Nyo qui répondit. On est tes amis, on est venu te chercher et on ne repartira pas sans toi. »

Mathieu étant trop faible pour se lever, Antoine et Nyo le prirent chacun sous un bras pour l'aider à marcher. Ils le ramenaient à la maison et ils feraient tout pour l'aider à redevenir lui.

_Tout le monde est complet dès la naissance, quand on force quelqu'un à perdre quelque chose qui le compose, il est brisé. Et Mathieu était d'autant plus brisé qu'il n'avait pas perdu une, mais plusieurs des choses qui le composaient._


End file.
